


Secrecy

by a_17



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Ballie, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_17/pseuds/a_17
Summary: Bea Smith's business success hides her failing marriage, but when a new love interest sparks a fire within her, will she keep her desire secret?





	Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with another story! I absolutely loved writing Inconceivable Luck but now I'm delving into the 'alternative universe' genre. I am trying a completely different writing style and it will be very different to all of the stuff I have wrote before. It will be racy in certain parts, but I sincerely hope you'll enjoy the story arc. I hope you enjoy the ride and stick with me throughout, despite the slow burn.

She stared out of the window. The sun battered the glass as it reflected into her chestnut-brown pupils. Perhaps it was the heat that made the day seem to drag by, but Bea Smith knew what it was. Stress. Stress from her home life. Stress from her overthinking. Stress from running an international corporation with a husband who failed her in every aspect. 

She continued eye-balling the scenery around her. Forty-four floors up in the Smith and Co. Jewellery skyscraper. A magnificent building, fifty floors tall adorning the spectacular Sydney skyline. There were many skyscrapers owned by the corporation, dotted in twenty-three cities across the globe. A fantastic achievement many would say, but Bea could only feel unhappy. 

Behind the success of their business that was worth a mere seventy-two billion dollars, Bea was in the middle of a failing marriage. Her husband, Harry, was useless. The abstract adjective depicted exactly what he was in life. He did not help with the business, mainly ordering and then judging on the results. To best describe, Bea was the brains in the business, and Harry was the face that the success was pinned upon. 

Her red hair glowed in the streaks of sunlight that penetrated through the windows of the building, as she stood upright, hands behind her back; losing herself from the reality that she was in. An interruption to her pattern of thoughts was brought by her secretary, Erica. 

"Mr. Pahl and Ms. Katovich have arrived in Conference Room three" the secretary uttered like a whisper, almost to not offend Bea as she was clearly not wanting to be disturbed. 

Erica was dressed in a small black pencil skirt with a black blouse, top two buttons undone. Bea noted that she almost seemed like she wanted to dress to impress, or almost to fit into an environment that she didn't belong. A wolf in sheep's clothing, Bea pondered. 

"I'll be with them in five minutes" Bea spoke, flickering her hand as if to dismiss her secretary. 

She appreciated that she did have a very important meeting, but this contemplation was helpful to her. Helpful in the sense that it compartmentalised her feelings. Her anger. Her sadness. Her frustration. 

Bea herself was wearing a black pantsuit: a black blazer that fitted to her like a second skin, skinny suit trousers, ankle boots and a clean, crisp, white blouse with all the buttons done. Her business attire was nothing new to her. She had adorned the same dress code since her and Harry started the business three years ago, when she was twenty-three. 

She straightened up her blazer, her posture upright as she strutted out of the office that she was in and into the main corridor. 

Each skyscraper owned by the company had around 450 offices to which all had employees. A massive foyer would also be found, as well as the top floor being residential for all of the company's higher administration. It was effectively a five-star hotel, and had the facilities to accommodate. 

The company would particularly take interest in clients of a rich net-worth, as they would stay the night to try on specific jewellery that was catered to their needs. This luxurious business meant that the brand name had built over the years, and they had acquired fame and riches. 

Finally, Bea made it to the conference room. Clearing her throat, she opened the door and indeed saw Mr. Pahl and Ms. Katovich sat down on either side of the meeting table. 

"Good morning, Ms. Smith" Mr. Pahl greeted formally as he stood up to shake her hand, Katovich also doing the same. 

"I trust you are doing well?" Ms. Katovich asked as she held a firm grip around the redhead's hand. 

"Yes, the business is flourishing" Bea smiled through a false face, knowing that was not the case. 

"We'll see" Katovich said warningly as she let go of Bea's hand before the redhead took a seat at the head of the table. 

 _Where the fuck is Harry_ , Bea thought. It was not good for their reputation if only one of the company's founders was present, but she decided that she would not waste her time on even a thought of her husband. The title itself made her feel sick. 

"So" Katovich began, her grumbling tone insinuating that it was not good news. 

"Our financial analysts have seen a 47% drop in purchased stock. This is not good news, for you, or for us. Is there an explanation for this?" Katovich interrogated in a piercing tone, almost like a police detective grilling into a criminal. 

"We implemented a cut in the advertising budget in order to attain more financial surplus so that we would be able to buy more stock" the redhead said with her fingers interlocked on the table before her. 

"So, you have purchased more stock that is not being bought. Not a wise move" Pahl remarked as Bea ignored his comment. 

At this point in time, Harry came bursting through the door, in a grey blazer, white blouse that was untucked with blue slacks and brown shoes on. 

"Sorry I'm late" he exhaled as he slumped down into one of the leather chairs across from Bea on the other side of the table. 

Pahl raised his eyebrows to Bea. This meeting was not going well. 

"We want to see this 47% turned into a positive figure, Mr. And Mrs. Smith" Pahl said as he folded his arms and sat back in his chair. Bea almost wanted to throw up at the title he just labelled her with. 

"We will" Harry retorted, almost scoffing. 

"Well what plans are you going to implement to sort it?" Katovich quizzed in an angering tone. 

A moment of silence adorned the room before a reply came. And Bea knew which way this meeting was going. 

"Why don't you actually get involved in the business?" Harry said, spit launching on the table. 

"Excuse me, Mr. S-" Katovich was interrupted. 

"No, you are only interested when we rake in profits. You're not invested in this company as much as I am. You just like to sit back and watch the money pile up on the tables" Harry spat, banging his fist on the table. 

"No, we want to see this company achieve even more than it already has" Mr. Pahl shouted back, standing up. 

Bea had her head in her hands, wondering if this meeting could go any worse. 

"We want an emergency plan implemented within the month. If you fail to get any success, me and Ms. Katovich will withdraw our investment stock in your business" Pahl said as he got up to walk out of the room, Katovich hot on his tail. 

"Fuck" Bea mumbled as she ran her hands through her hair. 

This comment seemed to anger Harry even further as he began to take his frustration out on her. 

"Why didn't you come to my defense?" he yelled, Bea standing up from her chair and shaking her head. 

"Anger isn't the way forward, Harry. You need to come to a compromise" the redhead stated, folding her arms. 

"Fuck compromise. They're both fucking useless and you're not much better!" he screamed, pounding his fist on the table yet again. 

Bea just prayed that nobody could hear or witness this argument. 

"Don't you start taking this out on me, Harry. We could've easily got away with that, but now you've burnt the bridge" the redhead shouted back, pointing her finger at Harry. 

"It's all your fucking fault. You're a useless wife and business partner. You fuck up everything" he boomed. 

"Get fucked Harry" Bea spat back in anger as she went to walk out of the office. 

"Yeah, maybe I should, seeming as you won't fuck me but you'll fuck Will Jackson" he replied. 

Bea stopped in her tracks before even beginning to reply. 

"Don't you pin your fucking failures at life on me. There's nothing going on between me and Will" Bea argued back. 

"Yeah right. You were a shit fuck anyway, don't know why anyone would be interested in you" Harry smugly said, Bea scoffing. 

"I'm leaving the house for the night" Bea stated as she walked out of the office. 

She sighed as she walked out of the office. She couldn't, well she could, believe what had just happened. Simple things like a challenge to Harry's power set him off. The redhead did not know how much longer she would be able to cope with him. 

His misogyny was driving Bea insane, and of course she had been considering divorce for a while now. She walked past her secretary Erica to let her know that she would not be in work for the rest of the day. 

Back down the main corridor and into the glass elevator, Bea travelled down the forty-four floors into the main foyer, being greeted by various employees as she went. She staggered over to the reception desk. 

"I need the keys for my car" she stated, the woman behind the desk dressed in a purple pantsuit beating at her. 

"Of course, Ms. Smith. Do you require a driver today?" she asked politely, Bea shaking her head. 

"John will be here shortly with your car" she said as Bea walked off into the back entrance which led to the parking lot. 

Soon enough, her red Aston Martin Vanquish S turned up, with her valet, John inside. 

"Good morning, Ms. Smith. Drive safely" he smiled as he turned off the engine, got out of the car and gave her the keys. 

She simply smiled a fake expression back before she got into the driver's seat of the car, turning the keys in the ignition before starting the engine. 

It was a short drive to the Majestic, one of Bea's favourite local hotels. She came here when she needed a break from work or home, or specifically, Harry. As she drew up to the front entrance, a valet offered to take her car to which she allowed. 

She exited the car and gave the man her keys before she was escorted into the entrance by a receptionist who promptly booked her a penthouse suite. 

"Room seventy-five, Ms. Smith. If you'd like to follow me" the woman said, who was adorning a blue pencil skirt and blazer with black tights and heels. It was a short journey up the ninth floor into the penthouse suite. 

The golden letters adorning the black wooden door read seventy-five as the receptionist led Bea into the room and then left after showing her where to order room service. 

Bea got out her phone and found Erica's name and number before she sent her a text.

_11:52am_

_I'm taking today and tomorrow off. If I've got any appointments or meetings, get them re-booked for Thursday._

She slumped back onto the bed, threw her phone to the side and closed her eyes for just one moment. Breathe in, breathe out. Bea knew that she could not keep living like this, but felt powerless to do anything about it. She was encased and entrapped by her marriage, and it felt like someone or something had to happen to free her from her captor. 


End file.
